Alegaisia, meet the Doom Slayer
by rocketmce
Summary: When you get sent to another world, and come face to face with an evil king, with a voice in your head, and a shotgun in your hands, I think you'd so the same as me. (one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Ok, so I don't own Doom or Eragon.**

….

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." Samuel Hayden said, activating the demonic device, a sword forming in his hand as he did.

"Until we see each other again." and with that final word, he turned and walked away as a sudden pain hit me as I was teleported via the tethers attached to me.

Anger and rage were all that I felt, all of it aimed at the cybernetic idealist. He would kill his own men, kill his own partner, even unleash the armies of Hell to get to his goals.

That, was why my anger was aimed at one Samuel Hayden.

….

I woke up in a room far different than I had expected. Instead of the blood covered floors and demonic symbols, I was greeted by a very pristine looking hallway, with a large double door in front of me. The door had several intricate designs, most in the shape of some kind of dragon.

I could hear voices coming from inside. They sounded human enough, but I couldn't make out what was being said. Opening the door, I was greeted by an extremely odd sight. Two grown adults stood before me with their backs turned, in the corner was what looked to be a young child with a purple cloak, come to think of it, all of their clothing looked ancient.

But what was most unexpected, were the large blue DRAGON standing the the left of the room. I knew immediately it wasn't a demon, I'm not sure why, but I knew.

However further into the room, there was a large throne, where to one side, stood a man in medieval looking armor. And sitting on said throne, was a bald man in similar garb to the rest of them. And again, my attention was drawn to two large dragons behind them. A red one about the size of the blue One, the other nearly quadruple its size and black.

One thing I noticed, was that everyone in the room was armed. One woman standing closer to me was holding a large green colored spear, the others all had swords with the exception of the child in the corner.

When I came into the room, the two on and near the throne looked up at me away from the others who didn't move. The kings- that's what I decided to call him, he certainly fit the description- eyes went wide after a second of seeing me, right before the armored one recoiled from some kind of pain after seeing me, grabbing and shaking his head.

….

Anger, fury, hatred. Pure unadulterated Rage. That was what consumed the mind of the man- no, creature, standing before Galbatorix.

Murtagh had recoiled from seeing the mind with his own. Understandable, as no human, elf, dwarf, urgle, or even dragon could have _that_ much rage built up into one mind.

When Galbatorix had reached out his mind, he had only found a solid wall of anger and rage, there was no hope of reading or trying to control this mind.

"Who are you?" the king asked.

The creature only stared at Galbatorix. As if it was waiting for something.

Suddenly, from nowhere came a loud booming voice.

" **Rip and tear, until it is finished."** the voice said.

Galbatorix for the first time in a hundred years, felt fear. Fear of what this thing before him would do.

…

" _Rip and tear, until it is finished."_ the voice echoed in my mind.

Images flooded my mind. This man sitting on the throne. Conquering lands, killing thousands, all the while riding that black dragon.

I knew what had to be done.

"Rip and tear" my voice echoed "Rip" I pulled out my super shotgun "tear" I loaded two shells into it "Rip and tear" the king said something but I couldn't understand what it was and just continued.

My shotgun fully ready, I walked up to the king, and stood in front of him and pointed the weapon at him.

"Rip and tear, until it is finished."

….

 **A\N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. I'm releasing this early, why? Because writer's block hit me** _ **hard**_ **for Jaeger's and Grimm. That and a few IRL things have been happening, tearing up a roof is not fun.**

 **Anywho, next week Jaeger's and Grimm chapter 16 will be up! So don't worry, *checks bunker* but, I would appreciate it if you DIDN'T try to find and murder me.**

 **Cya next week!**


	2. In prodution

**So, apparently a lot of people liked this as a one-shot, and want it to become a full-fledged story. My short answer: I'm working on it, but it probably won't be out for a while.**

 **If you're ok with that answer, you can go ahead and leave now. If you stay, I'll tell you the long version.**

 **Long version:**

 **I'm planning on turning this into a much longer story, where doomguy gets put into alagaesia, and pretty much screws with everyone's plans. And when I say everyone, I mean** _ **everyone,**_ **not just Galbatorix.**

 **In any case, I want to do this story well, and have a decent backlog written up. At the time that I'm writing this, I already have two stories up on my page that I'm working on, (Jaegers and Grimm, and What we once were) but I also have another story being written behind the scenes, which is basically an idea dump for myself and Robocop3301.**

 **I may also end up beta reading another story, now I won't mention who the author might be, or what his story is, (at least until he releases it), but I can say that it will suck up some of my already limited time.**

 **But, rest easy, as the full story of "Alagaesia, meet the Doomslayer",** _ **Is in production.**_

 **I have no idea when the story will be released, or how it will all play out, but this is basically an equivalent to an E3 announcement for the next halo game.**

 **Which I am pre-ordering as soon as it's available.**

 **Please 343, don't ruin halo 6.**

 **Anyway, rocketmce, out!**


End file.
